


Malfunctions

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Spider-Man Sickfics [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Sick!peter Parker, Vomit! Tw, sick!Peter, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Peter’s suit malfunctions while he’s taking photos with Tony





	Malfunctions

Peter grabbed his camera as he made his way out of the apartment, he had been wanting to make action shots with himself and tony stark and he knew that while he was in his spiderman outfit then they would be able to get some pretty rad action shots. Peter smiled to himself as he saw happy’s car and he ran to it then quickly got into the vehicle,

“Wow kid, someone’s excited,” Peter heard a voice and he slightly jumped before he blinked a few times and realized that the voice belonged to Mr Stark, Peter could just feel the excitement swelling inside of his chest and his eyes just lit up,

“Mr. Stark!its great that you’re here, I had an awesome idea of us going through the city and I’ll take photos with my camera while I’m swinging and,” As Peter took a breath Mr. Stark cut him off,

“Hey kid, calm down, we can do whatever your crazy idea is,” Tony then turned and looked at the teenager,”Where do you want to start?” 

Within the next twenty minutes both men were suited up and ready, Peter his his camera out the strap around his neck and Tony was sending s message back to Pepper telling her what they were doing and they wouldn’t be back quite yet,

Peter excitedly held onto his camera and glanced at Tony one last time before he shot his first web and began swinging across the city, he was able to get himself to the top of s building where he worked on getting his camera out and turned on, and soon after he saw tony flying towards him and Peter quickly took a picture of the Ironman suit in the air. Peter couldn’t believe how amazing this was! Though he felt uncomfortable in his suit, he was sweating and it just felt way too hot. So Peter just took a deep breath and swung as he did his best to take nice shots of the city from in the air, and of course Iron man. In the moment Peter didn’t even think about getting photos of himself, the city was beautiful and he was way too hot. Everything was hurting. 

He stopped on top of another shorter building this time and sat down taking deep breaths,

“Hey, Pete, are you okay?” He heard tony say through the iron man suit and Peter just slowly nodded in response,

“It’s just a little hot out today,” Peter said feeling sluggish as he spoke, but Tony didn’t seem to notice and he stood, waiting for the younger boy to be ready to move again. Peter noticed tony standing right by him so he finally decided to stand up and he shot a web and he began to swing once again, he felt his stomach sloshing around his stomach then he gagged, quickly moved his free hand to his mouth, he shook his head and took a deep breath. Continuously swallowing as excess salvia formed in his mouth, he made his way down to the side of the road and stumbled towards a building before he lifted his mask over his mouth before he gagged more harshly, he tried to calm his stomach down again but the gag sent him over the edge and he heaved. Tony flew over and cringed once he heard the first sickening splat of Peters stomach contents hitting the concrete,

“Kid?” Tony said then he landed before he revealed his face,”Peter, what’s wrong?” Tony mentally cursed at himself, Peter was throwing up, that’s what’s wrong. 

“I-I’m hot,” Peter whispered before he heaved again and threw up once more, Tony sighed before asking,

“Friday what is Peter’s temperature?”

“Peter Parker’s skin remains at a temperature of 102, though he is not showing signs of illness, but of signs of overheating. His suit heater has malfunctioned and has been on and getting warmer this entire time,” Tony mumbled a curse before he grabbed Peter and got him to the tower as quickly as possible before helping him get the suit off,

“Friday! Get Pepper to bring damp towels, he’s over heating!”

“She has been alerted sir,” The AI said calmly then continued,”As well as Dr. Banner,” Tony nodded and said a soft thank you, before he heard his wife make her way in and place a washcloth on the teenagers forehead, then another on his chest,

“Tony! What did you do?!” She asked, instantly in a very motherly mode,

“I don’t know! The kid was fine, maybe a little tired but then he just threw up everywhere! Friday said he overheated from his suit, I don’t know! When Bruce gets here I’ll look at his suit and fix it,” Pepper sighed loudly and shook her head in response to her husband,

“You have to be careful with children Tony, he could’ve gotten hurt!” 

“Pep, I didn’t know,” Tony whispered feeling like a dog that was being scolded, 

“Just, be more cautious with him,” she said before turning her full attention over to Peter, once Bruce got into the room he took a look at Peter and the child had begun to be a lot more alert,

“So he’s okay?” Tony asked softly and Bruce nodded,

“I would like to keep him with me, until he’s feeling much better,” Bruce stated and tony nodded in response before he walked up to Peter,

“I’m so sorry all of this happened kid,”

“It’s okay Mr. Stark, it’s not your fault,” Peter said with a tired smile then tony sighed,

“Peter it’s not okay, you have to tell me if something is wrong, I’m not a mind reader, just a genius,” 

“Okay, Caption Ego, don’t you have a suit to be fixing?” Pepper asked, 

“Yeah, uh..” he turned and began to walk to the door but once he made it to leave the room he turned and glanced at Peter,”Love you kid,”

“Love you too, Mr. Stark.”

Tony did a small smile before he walked down to his lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Sickfic Blog: onceuponasickfic
> 
> Requests are open! If you have any requests please comment or send me an ask on tumblr!
> 
> Criticisms are nice and help me to improve!


End file.
